Old friend, New relationships
by Harvis-Darkness
Summary: What happens when Shay gets all of Severide's belongings back from Devon and they go out and celebrate? What happens when Shay gets to drunk and confesses all to Severide? Shayveride love story. Rated M for future chapters.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm a HUUUGE Shayveride fan and a fan of Chicago Fire and Chicago PD in general. This is gonna be a Shayveride story. I know that Shay is a lesbian, but I just love her and Severide sooo much. A girl can dream it and write it, can't she? Anyway, my take on the episode where Devon breaks up with Shay and robbed them. Also putting my own ideas in this story... DUH! Please R&amp;R and I will be appreciative. Enjoy!**

**Hours after Gabby found Shay on the bridge**

Kelly came home to find Shay sitting in the living room with red puffy eyes.

"Hey you're home early." Shay stated shocked, "I just wanna let you know that I will get our stuff back, I promise." Shay said with a cracked voice

"Shay have you been crying?" Kelly asked concerned as he dropped his duffle bag

"Maybe." Shay stated as she looked down

"Come here." Kelly said

Shay walked over to Kelly from the stairs. Kelly opened his arms. They hugged for what seemed like hours to Shay but was only a couple of minutes.

"Do you want to go out?" Kelly asked

"No, not really. I just wanna sit here and cry in your arms." Shay said with tears in her eyes

"Okay." Kelly said petting her hair as she cried into his chest

After about 5 minutes of standing there, they walked up the stairs together. When they get to the top of the stairs Kelly asked "Are you really okay?"

At that moment Shay burst into tears and said "No." and then ran into her room and shut the door.

* * *

About an hour later, Kelly snuck into Shay's room to find her eyes red and puffy and her fast asleep. Kelly took a minute to look at his beautiful roommate and best friend.

Kelly though to himself as he sighed 'Why do you have to be so beautiful and a lesbian.'

Kelly went back to his room and went to bed. Kelly dreamt about Shay. In his dream, Shay was wearing a long black lace robe, under the robe, she wearing bright red lace bra and panties. When Kelly walked by Shay, she smelled like lavender. When Shay shouted for Kelly from downstairs, he woke up. He jump out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Shay do you what time it is?" Kelly moaned groggily

"Yes. It's 7:00am." Shay said with a smile.

"Why did you want me?" Kelly said.

"I got all your stuff back!" Shay said happily.

Kelly ran up to Shay, picked her up and spun around.

"Put me down Kelly!" Shay said playfully.

Kelly put her down. He was smiling.

"You like your going to explode." Shay said.

"We need to celebrate! What about Molly's?" Kelly asked trying to contain himself.

"Sounds good but when?" Shay asked

"9:00pm sounds perfect!" Kelly said as he lays on the couch.

"Awesome I'm going to run some errands. I should be home about 8:00" Shay said grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

**About 13 1/2 hours later**

"Kelly, I'm home. Are you ready to go?" Shay asked.

"Yeah. Give me a second." Kelly shouted from upstairs

"Okay." Shay said.

"Hey, have you seen my leather jacket?" Kelly shouted from upstairs

"There one on the couch. I will bring it to you." Shay said.

Kelly puts on his jacket. They walk down stairs together and went to Kelly's car and drove to Molly's.

"I'm going to get hammered tonight." Shay said as she walking to the stairs to Molly's.

"Well then, I guess I'm staying sober." Kelly pouted

They walked into Molly's and Shay grabs a table and Kelly goes up to the bar and get 2 beers and brings them to the table.

"Are you going to get hammered like you said outside?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't joking." Shay said as she sipped her beer.

**8 beers, 4 vodka shots, and 3 Jack &amp; Cokes later Shay said she ready to go home.**

When Shay got home she got up and started walking up the stairs. Kelly followed behind her up the stairs so she didn't fall. Shay starts walking to her room.

"Kelly?" Shay whispered

"Yeah?" Kelly answered

Shay stumbled over to Kelly and pulled him into a searing kiss. Kelly didn't know what do so he just went with it. Kelly pick her up and carried her to his room. He put her down on the bed slowly. Kelly kicked his shoes off and took his jacket, shirt, and. Shay took this time to attempt to get her dress and shoes off. Once she had her dress and shoes off, he crawled over to her and kissed her gently. Shay grabbed the back of Kelly's head and deepened the kiss. Kelly pulled back, breathless and unsure of what just happened.

"What the hell was that Shay?" Kelly grumbled still trying to catch his breath.

"It was a kiss obviously." Shay giggled trying to pull Kelly back down

"Shay. You're a lesbian and you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing right now." Kelly slightly shouted

"I'm not drunk and I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual with a unnatural obsession with the female body. I love women but there are some guys that have caught my eye." Shay blushed not knowing if she wanted to say the next part, "and you're one of them." she mumbled quickly and quietly.

"I, I am?" Kelly asked shocked

"Yes, you are. It's always been difficult for me to want to be with a guy because my druggie mom's boyfriend molested and sexually assaulted me when I was between the ages of 12 and 15. I tried telling her but she was always on drugs and/or alcohol." Shay confessed as she started to cry

Kelly pulled her into his chest and held her until she stopped crying.

"How about we go to bed and we can talked about this in the morning?" Kelly asked as Shay pulled herself out of his grip.

Kelly started to walk towards his room after walking Shay into her room and helping her get into her pajamas.

"Kelly?!" Shay shouted from her room as he started to leave.

Kelly turned around and walked over to Shay. Shay pulled him into her and kissed him softly. Kelly pulled her into him and deepened the kiss. When Shay pulled away she turned around to get in bed. Kelly started to walk back to his room.

"Kelly?" Shay murmured softly

"Yea." Kelly said as he turned around

"Can we cuddle?" Shay asked

Kelly walked over to Shay's bed, got on her bed, and crawled next to Shay. Shay fell fast asleep. Kelly snuggled up to Shay as he laid awake. All he can think about is what happen that night.


End file.
